


here the sea shines

by millimallow



Series: the world of owa [26]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millimallow/pseuds/millimallow
Summary: it's a beautiful world, so stop and look.





	here the sea shines

i love you.

i loved you back then, when we were young and the world seemed so new and open. and i love you now, now that our hands are creased and cold in the ocean air. you were new in town- i saw your family unpacking their preserves and rations on the first day here. i was on the hill and you were waiting in the garden, already having picked the flowers from where they grew. you didn’t know who to give them to, so you carried them around in your pocket until the white petals turned sallow and fell off with the wind. i picked you more, and that was how we met.

then we were herded into the same shelter. you weren’t familiar with the sirens at first, nor were your family, but you were aware of their foreboding nature. the way that they spoke of danger and death. i took your hand when i saw you wandering, leading you as tightly as i could to the tiny underground world where we waited for the all-clear. screams extended into the night and you couldn’t sleep- pulling out my dice was the only remedy i could offer you and your tear-stained face. and when we played together our world became bigger and brighter.

the next day everything was fine, and you came to the schoolhouse confused. how could we all go back to what we knew? how could the world be normal again after its shattering? you felt the itch to move again, and pleaded to your parents as soon as they came for you. telling them that this place wasn’t as safe as they had been led to believe. but they met you with a staunch refusal, even at the sight of your tears. so i followed you home just to knock on your door. and i took you to the beach where we stand even now, so we could look at the way sun glistens on the water together. in my trembling voice i told you that i had looked from here outwards for as long as i had lived. you weren’t used to a permanent home, especially not one like this, but i wanted to show you the beauty in it.

we told each other back then that we would end the war. and it was a lie. we no longer take shelter under the earth, but conquest and conflict has only moved further north nowadays. good news keeps good people waiting for a good amount of time. but what else i said was true- the water still shines under the sun. for as long as we are together, it will do so with pride.

to my dearest wife; i promise to remain with you forever.


End file.
